Satu
by Kurenai Kaede
Summary: Can we go back to the way we were? YunJae/Songfic/Slash/AU


Title: Satu

Song: Ariana Grande – Honeymoon Avenue

Length: 1/?

Disclaimer: I am a nugu who owns a non-existent harem of bishounen men. Ahem...

Chapter 1: Rain and tears, all the same

**I looked in my rear view mirror and**

**it seemed to make a lot more sense**

**than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.**

"Apakah kau melihat Jiji?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Pria berkulit karamel itu menjawab tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Jiji? Jiji! Di manakah kau berada?"

Srek.

Srek.

"Jiji! Jiji! Kucing nakal, di manakah kau bersembunyi?"

Srek.

Pria yang sedang menatap monitornya itu akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati lawan bicaranya yang sedang mencari kucing peliharaannya sambil terus menarik sebuah koper hitam besar. Tunggu dulu! Ia mengenali benda itu. Bukankah itu koper hitam besar milik Jaejoong?

"Boojae, kau mau ke mana? Koper itu..."

"Aku mau pergi dari sini." Jawabnya pria berkulit pucat itu datar.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Huh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan keberadaanku?" Ia bertanya dengan sinis.

"Boo...kau tahu aku peduli padamu."

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong ingin berteriak. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Pria yang tadinya duduk itu berdiri, lalu mendekati pria yang dipanggilnya 'Boojae' itu perlahan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang lengan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong jengah, lantas menarik lengannya dari pegangan tangan yang sebenarnya hangat terasa. Tapi pria itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengulurkan lagi tangannya yang kekar dan akhirnya mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Melihat itu, Jaejoong kesal. Lalu terjadilah adu pandang yang intens sampai akhirnya...

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil menarik lengannya dengan paksa.

Setelah berhasil lepas dari genggaman tangan Yunho, Jaejoong mundur dan berbalik. Meneruskan lagi pencariannya akan Jiji. Ia terus menarik kopernya dengan asal.

Yunho kaget melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia terdiam. Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung agak lama, akhirnya ia berkata, "Apa ini karena Ahra?"

Jaejoong yang tadinya bergerak ke sana ke mari itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

'Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun lagi. Jangan buat aku menangis di hadapanmu, Yun.' Jaejoong membatin.

**I'm ready to make that turn**

**before we both crash and burn**

'**Cause that could be the death of us**

**The death of us, baby**

Karena tidak mendengar argumen lagi dari Yunho, Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melangkah ke dapur sambil berkata, "Jiji! Jiji! Ayolah, Jiji! Jangan bersembunyi terus. Aku membelikanmu makanan yang enak, lho. Tidakkah kau lapar?"

Yunho yang bisa membaca situasi akhirnya memberikan ruang dan waktu bagi Jaejoong. Tapi hanya sebentar. Ia lalu menghela napas dan mengikuti Jaejoong ke mana ia pergi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yunho berkata, "Boojaejoongie, kalau bukan mengenai Ahra, jadi ini mengenai apa? Beritahukanlah apa yang membuatmu marah. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, sayang."

Yunho mencoba membujuk Jaejoong. Ia yakin bahwa kemarahan pria yang dicintainya ini akan mudah diluluhkan dengan argumen yang meyakinkan dan sedikit bujukan. Ia tidak tahu betapa salah pemikirannya itu...

...Karena Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho membuntutinya itu sekarang makin kesal. Suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Apakah kita harus membicarakan ini sekarang?"

"Ya! Kita harus bicara! Sekarang juga!" Balas pria berkulit karamel itu dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tak kalah kencang.

"Hey! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak memaksaku!"

Ia terkejut. Tadinya ia kira Jaejoong tidak serius dan akan mengurungkan niatnya apabila dia dibujuk. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Boojaenya meneriakinya seperti ini. Rahangnya mengendur dan akhirnya ia berkata dengan lirih, "Jadi, Boo...aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Bukan. Kau tak akan mengerti, Tuan Jung Yunho. Semuanya sudah selesai. Hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu." Kata Jaejoong dengan mantap. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih Jiji, kucing abu-abu yang sejak tadi membuatnya kelelahan mencari, yang ternyata bersembunyi di bawah meja di sudut dapur.

"Jae...kalau itu mengenai Ahra, aku bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu. Jae, Jae...sayangku Boojae...Jae!"

Jaejoong terus menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras malam itu. Yunho masih terus terdiam, merenungi kejadian yang terjadi sejam lalu. Pertengkaran dengan Boojaenya yang berlangsung di rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama sejak dua tahun lalu...

**You know how to drive in rain**

**and you decided not to make a change**

**Stuck in the same old lane**

**Going the wrong way home**

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Jung Jaejoong. Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu. Nah, perincian mana yang ingin kau dengar duluan? Atau kau mau aku cerita dari awal? Begini, Boo..." Ia berusaha menahan pria yang ia cintai itu. Walaupun suaranya terdengar parau, ia tidak menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menyerah. Tidak, tidak setelah semua yang sudah mereka lewati bersama.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!" Sanggah pria berwajah cantik itu cepat.

"Tolonglah, Jae. Jangan seperti ini..." Yunho yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Boojaenya itu akhirnya berlutut, memohon dengan menghempaskan harga dirinya yang dulunya selangit. Yang perlahan berubah sejak bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong. Bukan. Jung Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah belahan jiwanya. Ah, persetan dengan harga diri! Tanpa Jaejoong, semuanya tidak akan berarti. Tidak akan pernah berarti lagi.

"Seperti ini? Apa maksudmu, Tuan Jung Yunho? Kau tahu benar apa maksudku. Oh, bodohnya aku. Aku sering lupa kalau aku hanyalah budak yang kau beli untuk kau tiduri. Aku tak berhak protes, apalagi memerintahmu. Tapi meskipun aku berhutang banyak padamu, aku masih punya harga diri. Tak selamanya kau bisa membodohiku, Tuan Jung Yunho Yang Terhormat!" Mata Jaejoong berkilat. Berulang kali dia mengambil dan menghela napas. Napasnya yang memburu.

"Jae..." Lirihnya.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Aku lelah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Apalah dayaku. Aku seharusnya menerima semua ini dengan lapang hati. Yang kusesali hanyalah mengapa aku selalu terlambat menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Bahkan yang terpampang nyata di depan mataku..." Dia tak sanggup lagi meneruskan perkataannya. Air mata sudah melesak keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang indah itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang sudah berdarah karena terlalu keras digigiti sejak tadi.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak mau menangis di depanmu, Yun. Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau...'

Tapi bukan Jung Yunho namanya kalau ia dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang jadi miliknya.

Ia berdiri lalu berkata, "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku, Jung Jaejoong. Kau milikku! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang yang aku cintai meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Jae!"

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Memunggungi Yunho. Air matanya sudah deras membasahi pipinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangis yang tertahan.

Yunho yang mendengar tangisan itu akhinya berhenti berbicara dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab lagi. Dibiarkannya pria yang sedang memohon kepadanya itu berdiri di situ, menyesakkan kehampaan yang menyeruak di ruangan dingin itu. Ia rengkuh Jiji ke dalam pelukannya, menarik kopernya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur, bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ia membukanya dan melangkah keluar, tanpa sekalipun melihat ke belakang. A perfect exit.

_~So how's that for a starter? I'm craving for your reviews, by the way. _


End file.
